


I'd Burn the World for You

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Minor Injuries, Organized Crime, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo and Sawamura enter into an alliance through marriage to strengthen their families, but is that the only reason for their wedding?





	I'd Burn the World for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Written for stacysmash who (on tumblr) requested Criminal/Wedding AU with KuroDai!

Tetsurou is trying his best not to smile too widely as Daichi repeats the words that the priest is saying.  It’s hard not to be too smug or too happy in such a situation, especially with Daichi frowning so deeply at him.  Tetsurou wants to prod him more, see how angry he can really get the other man. It was an ingenious plan no matter what Kenma said otherwise.  Nekoma and Karasuno needed to forge a new alliance if they were to survive long enough to see a new future made. Neither were the power house they used to be and the other families had picked up on that, slowly but surely hammering away until they were a shadow of their once former glory.

 

It had been an old and mostly outdated tradition when combining families, a marriage shared between the houses would forge a lasting bond.  If the heads of the houses were bonded together in such a way then the families must be so too.

 

It was pure genius even if Kenma called him a moron for even suggesting it.  His family had passed around bets on how badly Daichi would beat him when Tetsurou sprung this idea on him.  They all lost out of course, even when Tetsurou had made Daichi truly angry he had never gotten physical with Tetsurou.  Kenma said it was because Daichi was too smart to go around hitting other bosses but Tetsurou believed it was more than that.

 

Tetsurou’s family was the most important thing to him, it had to be his number one priority.  Yet he loved Sawamura Daichi with his entire heart and soul, and most importantly, his mind. Tetsurou could never give Daichi the attention he deserved because of one key factor, he wasn’t family.  But with a couple more words and both their signatures on a piece of paper they would soon become one.

 

Daichi’s mouth twisted downwards as Tetsurou repeated his own vows, slipping the golden band on Daichi’s ring finger.  The knuckles on his hand were swollen, some broken and barely had time to heal. Tetsurou made sure to hold his hand gently but firmly as he added his own vows into the mix, watching with amusement as Daichi’s eyes darkened and he tried to pull his hand away subtly but Tetsurou wasn’t having any of that.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”  The priest spoke and loud cheering broke out from the more rowdy members of the audience.  Tetsurou bent down to grin at Daichi, he had made the priest promise beforehand to skip the ‘you may not kiss your husband’ part.

 

Though it wouldn’t have been their first kiss.  They had shared a physical relationship over the years which had first started off as teenagers exploring and experimenting to something to relieve the high stress of their positions to something much deeper than words could express.  Tetsurou had no wish to trap Daichi into a union he didn’t want, he knew the other man felt the same way about Tetsurou but was too stubborn to admit it.

 

There were very few people that could understand the type of pressure they were put under and even then they could not speak about it to other heads of family.  Even Tetsurou’s close relationship to those such as Koutarou and Tooru meant keeping things that could be seen as weakness closely guarded. It wasn’t as if Tetsurou could lay any of the burden on his family either, though they would accept it willingly.  They had their own issues to work through and he wouldn’t add to them.

 

Having a partner, being married meant being able to share that burden with someone after years of shouldering it alone.  Tetsurou knew Daichi’s strong shoulders could and would bear that burden with the quiet dignity he always portrayed but he also knew Daichi craved the kind of connection his parents had when they were alive.  They were a strong team, always seen as a united front. Tetsurou wanted to have that with Daichi, no matter if the other man was too stubborn to admit he wanted the same thing.

 

“Did you enjoy my vows?  I stayed up all night writing them.”  Tetsurou said as the church emptied out, all the guests heading to the banquet where the real party would begin.

 

“The part about slaughtering my enemies was a little much.”  Daichi stated, lips finally twitching upwards as they lost their audience.  He allowed Tetsurou to slide his fingers between his own, giving up the fight when there was no one around to witness it.  Their new rings pressed against each other and Tetsurou enjoyed the bite of metal into skin, of what that pressure signified.

 

“I would burn the world for you.”  Tetsurou said firmly, finally earning a deep laugh from his new husband.  “I’m serious.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.”  Daichi shook his head and as much as Tetsurou enjoyed riling the other man up, he much preferred the relaxed stance he took, even leaning in towards Tetsurou as if there was a gravitational pull he could not resist.

 

“Point me in the direction and I’ll start burning.”  Tetsurou shifted slightly towards Daichi. Both of their personal guards, Asahi and Nobuyuki were close by.  They weren’t ever truly alone but they trusted their people enough to leave them be for a few more stolen moments.

 

“Please don’t.”  Daichi grinned up at him.  He hardly allowed himself to smile in public and Tetsurou felt a thrill run through him at the missing tooth, the small imperfection somehow making him all the more beautiful.

 

“I know you’d do the same for me.”  Tetsurou ran his thumb over the broken and bruised skin on Daichi’s knuckles, careful not to put too much pressure on it.  “I was told right before the wedding that someone took out the Kiyokawa’s.” Tetsurou was sporting scrapes and bruises of his own thanks to the sneak attack by the Kiyokawa family just the previous night.  They had blown up the car he was supposed to be in and Tetsurou was currently doing his best not to favor the cracked ribs on his right side.

 

Daichi’s eyes darkened once more as his eyes dropped to the newly forming bruises against Tetsurou’s jaw, there were darker and deeper ones that were hidden under his tux.  That morning as Kenma was helping Tetsurou get dressed, cracked ribs made most menial tasks difficult, he had been second guessing himself. He hadn’t wanted to back Daichi into a corner, he didn’t want their marriage to start off on a negative note that might raise resentment in Daichi.  But then Kenma had casually mentioned that the Kiyokawa’s had been taken out, efficiently and brutally in a way that practically shouted Karasuno.

 

Karasuno, despite their rough look, were not a violent bunch.  They had gathered a reputation for brutality that made most hesitate to attack, which is what they wanted all along.  They were much more cunning than most gave them credit for and their leader was no exception to this rule.

 

Daichi was as straight and narrow as a crime boss could be.  He didn’t dabble in flesh trade, he didn’t push drugs onto children, he was fair and just in most aspects of his life even if his activities were less legal than he would like.  Simply put, Daichi did not order hits on an entire family.

 

“They were testing both of us.”  Daichi stated with a shrug and Tetsurou bent down even further despite his protesting ribs to press a kiss to the corner of Daichi’s mouth, felt it twitch upwards against his lips.  “I couldn’t let someone get away with trying to kill my husband.”

 

“Say that again.”  Tetsurou asked, nose brushing against Daichi’s as he stood up straighter.  Daichi’s cheeks stained pink. “Call me your husband again, please.” Tetsurou never had to ask someone to do something more than once and he certainly never said please but he would make several amends for Daichi.

 

“We have many people waiting for us, husband.”  Daichi said roughly, embarrassment coloring his tone and cheeks but he did as Tetsurou asked.  Tetsurou couldn’t help but grin widely at that.

 

“I don’t care about anyone else but you.”  Tetsurou said honestly, partly because he knew it would embarrass Daichi further but mostly because it was true.

 

“We paid a small fortune for this thing and I want to eat the food we paid for before someone ends up getting shot.”  Daichi said, pulling Tetsurou towards the hallway. Tetsurou sighed but followed Daichi willingly, as he always would and forever more do.


End file.
